Falling From Grace
by Hades'Queen
Summary: An angel, that's what he called her.But this story isn't about what he called her, it's how an angel fell from grace. LunaSnape shipper. Not too happy of a story but a good story anyway.


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me and I am not profiting in any way by posting this up on the net. There is one line that come directly from Buffy and another that is like one they've said. They will be marked thus .

**Authors Note: **Story takes place during Slughorns Christmas party during HBP. My rating is probably what it is because of the dark theme of the story. This is another of my Luna/Snape shippers. As this pairing cannot have a happy ending, why would it have a happy beginning? This is also just a one-shot.

**Summary:** The Ravenclaw angel, that's what he called her, but this story isn't about what she was in his eyes, but about what makes an angel fall from grace.

**Falling From Grace**

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing out here?" Snape said through gritted teeth as he walked up to the very strange fifth year girl, Malfoy had put him in a very foul mood. His life depended on him knowing how Malfoy was planning to carry out his mission, and not knowing how he was going about doing that was driving him mad. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do.

Luna slowly turned around and looked up into his eyes and stared at him for a moment as though still processing the question in her mind before she turned her attention up toward the ceiling and then turning her eyes back to him. "I stepped out for fresh air," she said as she shrugged her thin shoulders and looked around the very empty and darkened hallway. She guessed that everyone else had either gone home for break or were already in bed. "_Imagine me and you and you and me, no matter how they rolled the dice, it had to be, the only one for me is you and you for me, so happy together,"_ Luna sang to herself in hushed tones as she started to sing a song.

"Pardon?" Snape asked as he stared down at the fifth year before him. Luna was really sixteen years old, but due to the fact that her birthday was in October, she'd been placed with the fifth years instead of with the sixth year. Luna slowly turned her blue eyes and stared up at him. He always found it so infuriating to talk to her; she was so out of her mind that he could possibly intimidate her. However, he couldn't deny the fact that she was a brilliant student and quite lovely for a teenager.

"_There are worse things then death_," Luna suddenly said as she stared up into his black eyes. She'd always been in love with Snape, even though she rarely ever paid any real attention to what he was saying to her. She just loved his passion for potions making and the way his mouth moved when he spoke his eloquent insults and sardonic remarks. He was someone that she'd love to spend her whole life picking apart and studying, or there was that other part of her, the part that was more like her mother, that wanted to save him, though she didn't know what from.

"What?" Snape said sharply as he stared down at her wondering why she chose to say that in that particular moment to _him_. Luna stared at him, thinking that she'd struck a cord there, and of course being privileged to such information as to know that he was a Death Eater and a spy for Dumbledore, she thought that perhaps there was a reason that he feared death and he was particularly edgy about it. She turned away and wondered why that had just popped into her head. Phrases often popped up in her head like that and for some reason she always said them aloud, not very much aware of the fact that she said anything. Snape took Luna by the shoulders and brought her quite close to him. "Why did you say that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Luna looked around. It was quite late and they were quite far away from Slughorns party. There was no chance that anyone would run into them in the hallway, but she wasn't intimidated or in anyway fazed by the pincer like grip that he had her arms in, despite the fact that he'd never before done such a thing. "A life without love, that's what I'd say, is the only fate worse then dying. Loosing a loved one, though quite tragic, isn't the end of the world, unless you truly and literally can't live without the person that you lost. And to some death is quite welcome, for what can certain people have to live for?" Luna thought aloud as she stared somewhere beyond Snape. Luna suddenly turned her gaze to look at Snape, "Are you afraid of dying?"

"Are you?" he said as he pushed her away and turned away to walk away, trying to run away from her. She made him so often feel like he was the child and she were some sort of ultimate wise being that knew things that no one else knew, that saw things that no one else saw. It was why he often wondered if perhaps she were in fact an angel. He didn't think it too far fetched, with her golden hair and deep, blue-sky colored eyes.

"No," she replied causing him to whirl around and stared into her eyes. He stared at her for a moment; he walked up to her and leaned in so that he was talking quite close to her face.

"You are a child, what do you know about life and death? Have you watched innumerous amounts of people being tortured and killed? Do you know what it is to sleep and have their faces haunt your dreams?" he said through gritted teeth as he stared at her with daggers in his eyes, however, she stared up at him with a very calm and serene look.

"No, but I know what it is like to watch a person that you love die, it is a million times worse then watching a stranger die. And my mother's death was particularly gory to tell the truth," Luna said as she stared at him, his face was mere inches above from hers, she could feel his breath on her face. Snape pulled away and started to walk away. "I can tell you why they screamed, why there was terror in there eyes as they stared around begging for mercy to live," Luna said as she stared at his back as he walked away. He froze in his steps and thought back to all the faces. "It's not the pain of torture that makes then truly scream, it's not the thought of death that fills them with terror. The pain stems from the thought of never seeing their loved ones one last time before leaving. The terror is of never seeing what made their life worth living ever again. That's what makes them beg to live."

"How would you know that?" he asked as he turned around and stared at him. She stared at him as a small smile came over her face and she turned to look up towards the ceiling.

"I died once," she said simply as she stared up at the ceiling. "For three minutes I was technically dead. I wasn't supposed to come back, but I did, I don't know how or why," Luna said as she looked down at her feet, clasping her hands together. "But all I could think of before I faded away was that I wanted to see my dad, one last time. To say all the things that I'd never said before and tell him everything would be all right, beyond the veil," she said as she looked over at him with a sad smile on her face. "Why do you fear death? What do you have worth living for, Professor?"

Snape walked over and grabbed Luna by the neck, causing her to nearly laugh; however, he closed his hand around her throat somewhat tight before she even had the chance to laugh. "That is VERY impertinent! Do you think that just because I'm your teacher that you are safe from me?" he asked as he stared down into her eyes, he was livid with rage. She was breathing normally, but he wasn't choking her, yet.

"You can't intimidate me Professor; I'm beyond feeling physical pain and death doesn't scare me," she said in a very strained voice as she stared up into his eyes and smiled at him. It was a very sweet smile and despite the fact that he was choking her, which would have caused anyone else to look demented, she didn't. Luna leaned in, despite the fact that he was holding her throat and planted a kiss on his lips.

Severus pushed her by her throat away and turned away. Luna's hand reached up to her neck as she looked down to her feet and took a deep breath. She then turned to look up at him. He was pacing up and down, his hand to her mouth. He looked living with rage, but he was filled with confusion. "What kind of games are you playing? I am a Death Eater and your teacher. I thought that you had a couple of screws lose but you are demented," he said as he turned around and stared at her.

"Yeah, I must be if I love you. I've put aside everything that is bad about you and I look for the good. Why can't you just stop being so clouded by hate and bitterness, and allow yourself to love and be loved? It will save your life," Luna said as she stared into his eyes. He stared at her like she was crazy and turned away, but she grabbed his arm and walked around him to stare up into his eyes. "You're afraid of dying because you've never been loved, by anyone. Why won't you let me give you a reason to fear something other then death?"

"Love can't save my life Luna! This isn't a damn fairytale that you live in, this isn't one of your dreams," he said as he stared into her eyes and took her by the arms and brought her close to him. He stared down into her eyes. "This is real. I'm not prince charming, if I kiss you, you don't wake from a deep sleep."

"NO, when you kiss me, I want to die," she said as she stared up into his eyes and placed another kiss on his lips, but this time he didn't push her away immediately.

"My kisses are poison," he said as he stared down into her eyes once he pulled away, still grasping her in his tight grasp. Luna was sure that he was going to bruise her arms, but she didn't care.

"Then I'm your poisoned girl," she said as she placed another kiss, this one lasting longer then last and far more passionate as he allowed himself to be molded by her mouth and tongue. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"No, you're my angel and you're falling from grace by loving me. This is going nowhere good," he said as he stared down into her gaze. She stared back up at him and shook her head.

"I can find no reason to stay in good grace and no better reason to fall from it then for love," she said as she stared up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him ardently. She knew that in reality all the kisses were truly poisons that would kill her, but for now, they where the only reason that she lived. The only reason she wouldn't fear death. She only hoped that she'd given him a reason to lose his fear in death.

**THE END**

**A/N:** All right that's it. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. PLEASE!


End file.
